I wish
by IrishElvnorWhiteDreyar
Summary: Lucy and Gray are chilhood friend who promised to marry when they are grow up.but Lucy had move.Will their promise will be fulfiled . What going to happen if Lucy lost her memories?
1. Prologue

I wish

Prologue

10 years ago,

A little girl and boys were playing in the park together. The little girl has blond hair that was tied on one side with a blue ribbon in her hair,while the boy have black hair. They play happily. "Lucy I promise to marry you when I grow up"said Gray with seriously. Lucy just looked at Gray,"Then I would always waiting for you Gray."Said Lucy,holding hands of Gray. Gray nodded.

The next day,Lucy and Gray returned to meet in unlike the days before they're always excited when meeting each other. "Gray,I'm sorry"Lucy bowed his head to keeps from crying."Lucy?"said Gray confused"why apologize? You do not some mistake". Lucy tears fell over from her eyes."Gray I'm really really sorry, but tomorrow I have to move to another city " said Lucy cried. Gray was surprised." Do not go Lucy,"said Gray without him knowing Gray hug Lucy. "Gray do not forget your promised, I'll wait forever"whispered Lucy still in the embrace of nodded. "I will not forget" said Gray. Lucy releasing a blue ribbon in her head. The she tied the ribbon around the wrist Gray. Lucy kissed his cheek and left Gray. "I'll come looking for you "said Gray with determination.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : I'm not Own Fairy tail.<p>

Irish : Sorry if short , the chapter 1 just need Fix it but I promise i will make it tomorrow and Long .Minna please my First fanfiction. so please say your opinion . sorry for my my second tongue. Polling in my profile. for choose Academy without magic or Guild have magic.


	2. Heart of ice

Heart of Ice

* * *

><p>Gray P .O.V<p>

In Gray room.

Gray never forgotten his childhood friends is also his promises to Lucy Heartfilia. For 10 years,Gray misses Lucy,Her smile,her spirit,her good nature and even her careless. Gray made a small miniature of Lucy from his Ice-make Magic. He see her miniature from his ice,make heart little bit eyes looked sad again when little Lucy in his hand vanish.

Gray saw alarm clock next to it,before he decide wake up from his bed and prepare himself for first day school.

Gray wore a school uniform consisting of white shirt and blue trouser. Lucy ribbon always in his left hand."Gray, Loke and Natsu had to pick you up"Her mother called from below stair."You too,Lyon".

"Yo,Morning"greet Gray to his Best friends.

"Well,go now?"Invite Loke.

I'm just noded."Mom, we go to school"excuse Gray.

Me,Loke and Natsu use train to reach school. Of course that pinky idiot could'nt handle his motion sickness. "Next time,I'll go with happy"whine Natsu.

Academy Fairy Magic are academy magic with dormitory in wizard must attend school magic for learn control they magic power.

In front of gate academy, His friend from Junior highschool have gather. "Hello Gray" Greet Erza With her boyfriend Jellal beside her."Not surprise see you two past exam,in top two."Compliment Gray for that couple. "Nothing at all,Gray"Replies Jellal. "Gray-sama good see you here"say Juvia Loxar from his behind. _Oh crap why she here ?_ "Hi Juvia" Greet me annoyed.

"Juvia honored to be with you,Gray- sama" said Juvia with her eyes make shape heart,made me rolling my eyes. "Hihi I see you still have feeling with Gray,Juvia"say Lisanna smile."Hi Lisanna"greet Natsu.

"Just give up Juvia,Gray have crush with her childhood friends,How about with me?" Say Lyon from behind Gray.

"Lyon-senpai" whispered Juvia.

"What that pervert have crush with someone?"say Natsu unbelieve."Of course,you have problem with that Flamehead" say Gray.

"Cut it of you, let's go " say Erza with dark Aura.

"Yes madam"Say Gray and Natsu in unison.

"In that case go to hall,I will lead the way" Invite Lyon.

_In my opinion,this school not bad at have so many cherry blossom _thought his mind_. _From a far Gray see someone familiar under cheery blossom."It' can be her" whispered Gray. A young girl with blonde hair stand under cherry blossom tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Irish: I'm soory if i'm late update. <strong>

**Gray: And why late?**

**Irish: I can't get scene about you and Lucy meet again. **

**Gray: You make it cliffhanger?**

**Irish:For next chapter will be Lucy P.o.v**

**Lucy:Yay**

**Irish: i decide make fairy tail school magic **

**Lucy:Irish not own fairy just own her plot.**

**Irish:Sorry if my grammer wrong , I'm not English after all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jelall F : 16 Years<strong>

**Erza S : 16 Years **

**Natsu :16 years **

**Loke: 16 years (In human years)**

**Gray : 16 years **

**Lucy: 16 years**

**Lisanna : 16 years **

**Mirajane : 18 years**

**Lyon :17 years.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks For review and I'm accpet request in this story.<p> 


	3. The Broken Memories

**Discaimer:I'm not own Fairy Tail**

**Minna gomen for long update,I must admit I'm too lazy to update this Fanfiction... **

**Sorry for error Grammer,Tense,Spelling... I'm indonesian.**

**Review but not flames,sorry if too shorts**

**I need beta reader for this... and translator too**

* * *

><p>The Broken Memory<p>

Lucy P.O.V

I'm just standing under a cheery blossom tree,when someone calling my ,I turn over my body to see,who calling me.

"Lucy"call Gray again. A boy with black hair standing in front of her. "Er.. Who are you? and why you know my name?"Ask Lucy.

"Lucy,don't you remember me?"Say Gray in shook her head._"Who this guy?why i felt know him for a long time"thought Lucy._

"Lucy"calling someone from behinde me.

"Laxus-nii,"said me with softly tone.

"Gramps call you,better you see him soon"said Laxus.

"Thanks Laxus,I will meet him now"said Lucy before she leave that place.

Gray P.O.V

"_She has forgotten me"thought Gray in his mind._ When he hear Lucy ask why he know about really feel broken and hurt,His First and maybe his last love,doesn't remember him.

"Gray are you okay?"Ask Erza

"I'm fine,Erza"Answer Gray._"I'm Broken"reply Gray in his mind._

"Gray,do know Lucy?"ask Laxus.

"I know her Laxus for a long time,What going on to her?"ask Gray.

"Ask grandpa Gray,he will tell you for now I'll tell you this,She my litte sister now"say Laxus before walk away.

After Laxus left,Gray running towards to principal Office,to know the answer.


End file.
